I Just Want You To Know
by coffeeshopcynic
Summary: "I just want you to know how much I lo-". What if Kate hadn't passed out in the freezer before she finished that sentence.
1. Chapter 1

I Just Want You To Know

**A/N: Well here I am again, writing another one-shot. I really truly should be working in my novella but Kate and Rick just won't shut up inside my head. **

**I was staring into my freezer trying to find something to eat when this idea came to me. What if Kate hadn't passed out in the freezer before she was able to say those three little words?**

**I don't own Castle (even though I did use a lot of dialogue from the show) that would be Andrew Marlowe. **

**~Rose**

"Castle? Are you there?" Beckett asked as she was wrapped up in his arms. They had been trying to find the dirty bomb that was threatening to blow up New York City when they got locked in the freezer.

"Yes. I'm alright," he said, his teeth chattering. He would have loved to have Detective Beckett in his arms in any circumstance but this. "I'm alright," he repeated, "I'm right here."

Kate had never been as cold before as she was now. "I can't feel anything," she admitted. She couldn't believe that she was going to die in a freezer; she was a cop, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. "I always thought being a cop I'd take a bullet," she said out loud to Castle without meaning to. Neither of them said anything for a moment and then Beckett admitted, "I never though I'd freeze to death."

"You're not dead yet," Castle said trying to be reassuring. He wished he could give all his body heat—well the little bit he had left—to her. He always knew what he felt for her was far more than friendship—especially when they shared that undercover kiss—but he never realized how far he had fallen for her until she was slowly freezing to death in his arms. He didn't want it to end like this.

"I just wish this was one of your books and you could re-write the ending," she said, shuddering as her body temperature dropped again.

"I'm—I'm sorry," Rick stuttered. If only he hadn't got her into this mess.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For being me; for going rogue. Getting into... into this," speech was becoming difficult for the writer now, "if we hadn't gone..."

"Shh Castle, no," Kate said trying to both comfort him and make him save his breath, "Kay, shh. You were right. We found the bomb. Now we're just too late okay?"

No it wasn't okay. Castle didn't want to die and lose Kate this way. _Well if I'm going to die like this I at least want to die with Kate as close to me as possible_, Castle thought.

He pulled her closer to him and she turned her head towards his. If Castle could breathe properly he would have breathed in her cherry scent. "Castle," she almost whispered, "Thank you. For being there."

"Always," Castle responded. Always meant so much more than just "always" to them. Every time Castle said always he really meant "I love you".

Kate brought her hand up to Rick's cheek and cradled it in her palm. She knew what she had to say. If she was going to die here she was going to tell Castle what she really felt for him first. "I just want you to know how much I love you."

Kate's hand slipped from Rick's face and down his chest as she lost consciousness. "Kate," Rick pleaded, "Stay awake Kate." he tried to wrap his arms around her tighter and pull her in closer but he himself was also loosing consciousness. He managed to tuck her head under his chin and whisper "I love you Kate" before surrendering to the cold.

**A/N: I was planning on leaving you guys with this but yet again my one-shot grows to a two-shot. There will be a follow up segment.**

**~Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

I Just Want You To Know

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry! I totally uploaded the wrong story on here! I don't know where my head is.**

** I have no idea where these third person pov stories are coming from; I'm a first person writer. **

**Well anyways, here is the second part of "I Just Want You To Know"**

**~Rose**

"Kate!" Castle yelled out as he woke up, "Where's Kate?" Castle was clearly in an ambulance but Kate was no where in sight.

"She's fine," Josh Davidson responded. "Castle, I know what you feel for her."

"I'm sorry Josh; I'm not trying to steal her from you," Castle said even though he secretly hated Josh for never being there for Kate.

"Stop Castle," Josh said gently, "I know she feels the same way about you. It wouldn't be fair to either of you if I tried to keep her from you. I wish you both luck; she's all yours."

Castle was taken aback by Josh's kindness. "You're a good guy Josh. I wish you well."

"Take good care of her," the doctor told the writer.

"I will," Castle promised.

Less then ten minutes later both Castle and Beckett were free to go. "Rick," Kate said simply as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you," Rick said softly.

"Castle?" Kate said lightly.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I can't be alone after that."

"Of course," he replied.

After letting his mother and daughter know he was fine and where he was going Castle called a cab for himself and Beckett. They were still wrapped up in each other's arms; trying to get as warm as possible. The cab ride didn't take long but neither of them could wait to get into Beckett's warm apartment.

When they got there Kate grabbed a blanket and crawled under it on the couch. "You comin' Rick?"

Castle crawled under the blanket next to Beckett but tried not to sit too close.

"It's okay Castle; you can come closer. I'm freezing, I need the warmth."

Castle moved closer to her and slid his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer to him. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect," she said into his neck.

"Kate," he murmured, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. He never wanted to let her go.

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. His piercing blue ones met her hazel ones and their heads moved closer. He softly brought his lips down on hers and brought his right hand up to cup the back of her neck. Her lips moved against his and then parted slightly allowing him to slide his tongue in. The kiss was frenzied, passionate. Kate's hand made its way up to Rick's head and grabbed his hair; Rick's other hand knotted itself in hers.

After what seemed like an eternity of passionate kissing they broke away and Castle held Beckett to his chest.

"I love you, you know?" Castle asked gently stroking her hair.

"I know," she replied, "I love you too."

They sat like that until they both finally fell asleep.

The first thing Kate Beckett saw when she opened her eyes the next morning was Richard Castle with his arms still around her. She nuzzled her head back into his chest—which had made a surprisingly good pillow—and gave out a happy sigh. _Why had it taken so long for them to admit their feelings for one another?_

"Hey," Castle said when he woke up and noticed that Kate was also awake.

"Hey." She kissed him briefly and set her hands on his chest.

"As much as I would love to stay in this position with you all day, I should probably run home and change before we go to the precinct," he told her.

"I guess you should," she said almost grudgingly.

"Do you want me to pretend nothing happened when I'm around the boys and Lanie?" he asked her.

"For right now I think we should keep it to ourselves," Kate admitted. "But not for too long," she said with a smile, "I want them to know you're mine."

"That can be arranged," he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her again."

"Good."

**A/N: Apparently this is getting out of hand. It was supposed to be a one-shot, then a two-shot... I'll be writing one more chapter but that is it... I think...**

**~Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

I Just Want You To Know

**A/N: I would like to thank all you amazing fanfic writers for making my summer unbelievably amazing. "Fix You" was so much fun to write and was my first real fanfic. The response to it was breath taking so I knew I would keep writing fan fiction. Both "He Told Her He Loved Her" and "I Just Want You To Know" were fun to write. Thanks for inspiring me guys. I'll stop being sentimental now and just let you read.**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p>Nearly a month had passed since the freezer incident. Kate and Rick still hadn't told Lanie and the boys about them but Lanie had seemed to pick up on it anyways.<p>

"So what's going on between you and writer boy?" Lanie asked Kate down in the morgue. Castle had stepped out to grab both himself and Kate a coffee so that left Kate alone with Lanie.

"Nothing," Kate lied.

"Mhmm," Lanie replied, clearly not believing her. "Girl I'm gonna smack you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Kate opened her mouth and closed it again but was saved from having to say anything by her phone ringing. "Beckett."

"Yo Beckett we have another suspect," Esposito said on the another end of the line, "come up to the bull pen."

"Be right there," she answered.

Castle walked in at that moment and Beckett grabbed him by the wrist. "Come on Castle; suspect."

"Awe you two are soo cute!" Lanie called out as Beckett dragged Castle away.

"Shut up!" Beckett yelled in response. Lanie smiled to herself; she was definitely going to win the bet.

"What was that about?" Castle asked Beckett once they were out of Lanie's earshot.

"She's on to us," Beckett admitted.

"Should we just tell the boys before they figure it out too?"

"Nah," Beckett said smiling, "I have a better idea."

"I'm all ears," Castle said grinning.

"Castle when will you ever learn to stop getting in the way," Beckett said angrily as they as they neared Ryan and Esposito..

"You didn't think I was getting in the way when I diffused that bomb last month," Castle retaliated.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again," Ryan whispered to Esposito, "should be good."

"Yeah well that was a fluke Castle. Save the city once and it goes to your head." Beckett snapped.

Beckett looked over and saw Ryan and Esposito watching and discretely winked at Castle before pulling him into the interrogation room.

"Why do you really stick around here Castle?" Beckett asked crossing her arms in an offensive stance.

"Why do you think I stick around Detective. It sure as hell isn't for book research."

Ryan and Esposito practically had their noses pressed against the glass of the two-way mirror watching the scene unfolding before them in awe. They both couldn't believe how personal this fight had gotten. They knew they shouldn't watch but neither one could turn away.

"Go home Castle. Don't you have a book to write?" Beckett snapped.

"Here we go again," Castle replied harshly, "every time we get anywhere with where we stand you get scared; just like you got scared with Sorrenson, Demming, and Doctor-motorcycle-boy. The difference between them and me though is that I will fight for you. I won't let you go." Castle got closer and closer to Beckett until their faces were less than six inches apart. "When we were in that freezer and about to freeze to death all I could think about was how I didn't want to lose you." He traced his thumb down her cheek and her face softened slightly. "I love you Kate; you may not be ready to hear it, but I do."

"Castle," Beckett started.

"No Kate you have to listen to me," Castle interrupted, "I thought we might have had a chance after that undercover kiss. You freaking kissed me back! But have we ever once talked about that kiss? No we haven't. I care about you Kate but you can't keep denying that what we have is real. You keep trying to..."

"Castle shut up," Beckett said, putting a finger to his lips to silence him. Within seconds she moved her finger and replaced it with her own lips. He pulled her closer and she deepened the kiss. It was brief but passionate as all their kisses were. They were both a little out of breath when they broke apart.

Castle turned to the mirror and gave a little bow to Ryan and Esposito whom he knew were both watching.

Beckett gave Castle a smile before turning and exiting the interrogation room.

"What was that?" Ryan asked still gaping.

""What was what?" Beckett asked coyly.

"That," Ryan repeated pointing at the interrogation room, "you and Castle."

"See you later," she said in a teasing tone, snatching the piece of paper with the new suspect's address out of Esposito's hand and heading for the door. "You comin' Castle," she called out.

Castle went to follow her, still smiling from how their little act had turned out, but Esposito stopped him.

"Dude what was that?" Ryan asked him.

"What was what?"

"Don't give us that bro. We heard you tell Beckett you love her and we definitely saw her kiss you," Esposito added.

"I do and she did," Castle admitted before going off to follow Beckett.

"Bout time," Ryan mumbled under his breath.

Esposito smiled widely before grimacing. "Bro we owe Lanie a _lot_ of money," he said to Ryan.

Ryan looked down the hall to where Castle had caught up to Castle and smiled. "You know, I don't even care."

"I don't either bro. He'll be good for her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay okay I've been convinced to expand on this. **

**~Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

I Just Want You To Know

**A/N: So much for my little one-shot. Somehow it turned into a two-shot, then a three-shot, and now you guys have convinced me to develop it into a multi-chapter fic. I have no clue where I'm going with this but the ride there will be fun.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update by the way. School started so I was busy for a while and I also started a new story "Realize" while I had writer's block with this one so I was busy with that.**

**~Rose**

Castle and Beckett were snuggled up together on Beckett's couch when Castle turned to her. "Do you remember when I asked you how you know you're in love a while ago?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied, "I told you that you know you're in love when all the songs make sense."

"May I be the first to say Detective Beckett that all the songs definitely make sense to me now," he told her while twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"They do to me too," she said before taking his mouth with his.

"You do realize Esposito is going to tell Lanie about us, who is then in turn going to kill you right?" Castle asked between kisses.

"Don't care," Kate mumbled softly against his lips.

"Are you forgetting she has the means to hide the body and cover it up?"

"You'll protect me."

"But she's scary," Castle whined.

"Are we going to keep talking about this or are you going to kiss me?" she asked him seductively.

She didn't need to ask twice. Castle shut up and put his lips back on hers.

He tangled his hands in her hair as he pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss and he moaned into her mouth. "You're magnificent Kate," he said planting a row of kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

"You're not too bad yourself Castle," she teased.

His hands went under the silky material of her button down shirt and slid up to find her breasts. She moaned and wrapped her leg around him, pulling herself even closer. He slipped his hands back out again and ripped off her shirt. A button popped off and went flying but neither one of them cared. She pulled his shirt off before they resumed their kiss. She tasted him slowly and he cupped her perfect breasts while thinking about ripping her black lacy bra off too.

She started undoing his pants when her phone rang. Castle started to reach for it but Beckett stopped him and said, "Just ignore it."

She got his pants unbuttoned and the zipper down before the phone rang again. They ignored it yet again and Rick pulled Kate's skirt off. Rick's jeans came off and they deepened their kiss even more.

Castle's phone rang this time and it went to hit "ignore" but accidently hit "answer" instead.

"Katherine Beckett!" Lanie's angry voice boomed out, "Get you skinny little ass over to my morgue now before I send Javier after you to kill you! He'll do it for me and I'll bury your body myself! Don't think you're off the hook either Castle!"

Lanie hung up and Castle laughed, "I told you!"

"We are so busted," Kate said laughing along.

**A/N: I am such a tease I know. Sorry for how short this is, I just wanted it to stand alone. We'll get to the Lanie/Beckett confrontation next time **

**I like reviews just as much as I like coffee *smiles while sipping espresso***

**~Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

I Just Want You To Know: Epilogue

**A/N: Well here is the final chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school and my other story _Realize_. I don't really have anything to say about this chapter so I'll just let you read now.**

**I don't own Castle.**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p>"Hello Katherine," Lanie said in half-mock coldness when Kate walked into the morgue.<p>

"Hi Lanie," the female detective responded laughing.

"Uh uh girl. You do not get to laugh this off. You and writer boy are together and you didn't tell me?"

"I was planning on it. Castle and I just got a little distracted... first."

"So is he as good as you fantasize? " the medical examiner joked.

"Oh God Lanie he's even better," Kate responded biting her lip.

"Well it's about time that you two got together girl. Now how long have you been together without telling me?" Lanie asked.

"Um," Beckett started, slightly embarrassed, "since the freezer incident."

"But that was almost a month ago!" the ME exclaimed, clearly not impressed.

"I needed some time for just the two of us before all the 'I told you sos' and 'I knew it's' came from you guys."

Lanie gave her a light slap on the arm and smiled, "I should be mad at you two but I'm too busy being happy that you're finally together."

"I'm happy too," the detective answered smiling widely, "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"He's good for you Kate," Lanie replied giving her friend a hug, "I hope you'll let him love you as much as we all know he can."

"I will Lanie," Kate whispered, "I will."

The two women heard the door slowly start to open and Richard Castle walked in. "Hi Lanie," he said with a large smile.

"Richard Castle if you ever hurt my girl I will show you exactly what all I can do with my medical instruments," Lanie threatened him.

"I'll remember that," he replied with a smile, "but you don't have to worry because I'm not planning on hurting her. Ever."

"Good," the darker woman smiled, "Now get out of here and go back to what you were doing." She winked at them, "It is your day off after all."

* * *

><p>The next day in the precinct Beckett came back from grabbing a coffee to see Castle sitting in his chair looking slightly shaken. "What happened to you?" she asked sitting down in her own chair and burning her tongue on the too hot coffee. Castle gave her a look and she just knew. "The boys?"<p>

"They can be kind of scary sometimes. Esposito must be getting lessons on threatening from his girlfriend because he's gotten really really good at it."

Beckett laughed, "They are just trying to watch out for me." She leaned over and gave Castle a quick peck on the lips.

"What about your 'no PDA at work' rule?" he asked her.

"That rule is still there, but sometimes rules are meant to be broken." She gave him one last quick kiss just before Ryan and Esposito walked in.

"Hey Boss. Castle," Ryan said acknowledging both of them before continuing, "Dead body on 54th and Lex."

Beckett stood up and went to follow the boys to the scene. She turned to smile and Rick and teased, "You comin' Castle."

Castle jumped off his chair and followed the three detectives to go see a dead body. Evertything was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

**Lots of love,**

**~Rose**

**P.s. I like reviews.**


End file.
